cplovethishatethatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Europea
Wait Right There! I know you want to leave a message, so press the "Leave new Message" button up above this message instead! Cause I can tell if you pressed that button or not! EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 02:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Likes and Dislikes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mwa Mwa Penguin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 00:11, 26 August 2009 No. No, I'm not trying to force you to run for something, I'm just saying, there have been a lot of people coming to me, asking to be, well, whatever they want to be! That's what the RFA page is for. You don't have to run, but you'd be the first person to actually use that page =] American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 01:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! ~smacks head~ Now how did I miss him? He's one of my favorites, too... American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 15:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha... I think you are smart enough to figure out how to get some! =] American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 21:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: also...... That's fine. I can get it up there. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 11:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Approval Would you like me to post that for you? I will get to that right now! American Che Why did I buy so many mops? Alrighty then. It's up and running. American Che Why did I buy so many mops? Don't worry I can take the Tum Tum thing, NO MATTER how gross it is! I'm BRAVE!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 22:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thats ok! maybe I might guess. I think it means something. A mwa mwa (or maybe a pet) said "opens tum tum", so it could mean 'pocket'.--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 22:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Feu Yes, delete the page that is Card Jitsu Fire; Card-Jitsu is the spelling by Club Penguin. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? 23:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Feu, again I'll delete it, don't worry. Any links that are Card Jitsu Fire should redirect to the Card-Jitsu Fire page. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? Fifty Articles Fifty seems quite the milestone for a small wiki like this, so yes, someone should post it on the front page. And also, are you a sysop? If you aren't, I'll make you one so you can post the announcement on the front page. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? You are now a sysop. Sysops can edit high-protection pages, protect pages, delete pages and move pages. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? Moving and deleting pages Generally, at the top of the page, there will be a few options. Those are: Edit this page, History, Delete, Move, Protect, and (Un)Watch. Also, if you are on a discussion page, you will also see Leave message. Deleting pages If a page is a duplicate or useless vandalism, you can delete the page. To do so, you will click Delete at the top of the page. It will warn you that what links to the page will get a red link, and to fix that. Moving pages If a page has a title that is not correct by Club Penguin and there is not already a page about it (but still has good information on it), you can move it. To do so, click Move. It will ask you what title you would like to move it to, and when it is moved, a redirect will send people to the right page. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? That sounds like a good idea. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? That's fine. As long as you don't take anyone else's off. I did see your message, sorry it took so long; I saw it at school, so I couldn't open it (P&F wiki is my homepage). American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? (no subject) Lily can be a rollback, and yes, you can add that to the main page. I'm sorry I haven't been showing up on this wiki. If you would like to, you may run the wiki as I am dormant on most Club Penguin-related wikis. Mrs. Martella Um, hello? 19:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: (no subject) I have complete trust in you and think you would be fine to run the wiki. Mrs. Martella Um, hello? 19:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) How to promote users When someone earns enough votes on the RFA page, go to your search and search . When it asks you to enter a username, enter the username of the person who recieved the votes and submit it. A checklist will come up with the options of rollback, sysop, and bureaucrat (which once placed upon a user cannot be removed). Optionally, enter a reason for promotion or demotion and click the 'Save Changes' button. Mrs. Martella Um, hello? 20:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... That's bizarre... I know I made Lily a rollback, sorry, I forgot to tell you, but the user rights page not being there... Try looking up the special pages page and looking for 'User rights management' (it's not hard to miss, it's bolded). American che, the soon-to-be Fireside Girl #1 Um, hello? 01:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hai HAI--[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC)